A Welcomed Change
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Anko assumed she was certifiably insane for even considering Naruto, but now she is finding out how sane the idea of being with him actually is. NaruAnko lemon


**_A Welcome Change_**

**_by LemonDrops/thatreevesgirl_**

**_Oneshot_**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**_: I have a slightly different take on Anko than a lot of other authors do. I find her to be outspoken, but not some kinky mistress who likes to dominate men. She's tough, but I've always assumed she would appreciate a man who could make her feel like a woman. This is my attempt at NaruAnko Also, Naruto is about nineteen in this fic, a jounin, and he **is** drinking. I don't think bartenders card jounins. I think they let them slip by no matter what age they are._

* * *

Coming home from another difficult mission, Naruto found himself dragging his feet as he entered the gates of Konoha. He signed in and turned in the proper paperwork. This kind of life was really starting to wear him out. Recently Naruto had been taking a lot of A-ranked missions in order to fulfill requirements to start training under Tsunade as her apprentice. His teams were diverse, usually comprised of various jounin. He had yet to be on a mission with shinobi who weren't highly capable and talented.

"Ah, Naruto, you look a little drained there," Kiba said with a smirk as the dog-nin slapped his friend on the back. "You should come get a drink with me and Ino."

The three of them had just spent a week together, and Naruto assumed the last thing he would want to do when he got home was go hang out with Ino and Kiba, but a little sake sounded really good at the moment.

Naruto nodded at the eager brunette man, noting the devilish smile on the face of his tattooed friend. In one smooth movement, Naruto stripped out of his jounin flak jacket and made haste to Kiba's favorite tavern.

"I think we should try and get you laid too. You are waaay too tense lately," Kiba said as he slung an arm over Ino's shoulder.

Naruto crinkled his nose and stayed silent. It _had_ been a very long time since he had been intimate with anyone. He supposed that Kiba might have been right. When that kind of thing built up, a guy's brain could definitely wander away from whatever task or mission was at hand. Maybe he'd actually look for a girl at the bar, even if he wasn't really into casual flings. It couldn't hurt.

* * *

Kiba was enjoying sticking his tongue down Ino's throat. Ino giggled whenever the rambunctious jounin pulled away to take another shot of hard liquor. Both of them were absolutely wasted. Naruto watched Kiba and Ino with very little interest. He was in a pretty bad mood and couldn't hide his annoyance. Naruto couldn't help it, the bar was dead, he wasn't interested in getting shitfaced, and now that Kiba had given him the idea of getting laid, it wouldn't leave his brain.

The bar was really slow, but not completely empty. There was a group of older jounin in the back of the bar seated around a large table. They were all loud and drunk just like Ino and Kiba. Naruto shook his head with a grin, he always thought that at a certain age people grew up and stopped acting so foolish. Genma slammed an empty shot glass down on his table and rubbed his accomplishment in Raidou's and Shizune's faces. It only went to show that maturity and good judgment didn't always accompany getting older.

Naruto chuckled as two female ninja kissed the triumphant Genma on the cheek. The senbon sporting jounin just leaned back and let the two women snuggle in closely to him. Kakashi once made a comment that Genma was all show, and that if he wasn't drunk and being competitive, then he was one of the shyest guys when it came to the opposite gender.

Amidst all the people shouting and drinking at the table, there was one person who was merely nursing a drink as she just observed all the tomfoolery happening around her. Her spiky purple hair wasn't tied back like normal, instead it fell around her face as she sipped a pink drink through a straw.

"Damn," Kiba muttered, "I always thought Anko was a whiskey and hard liquor kind of girl."

Naruto blinked and looked over at his friend. He didn't know that Kiba had taken an interest in Anko as well. Kiba shrugged, "I had to see what the hell had you so captivated. It isn't that hard to follow your line of sight."

"Yeah…" Naruto just let his words fall away as he chose to sip on some sake instead.

"You should go for it. I've always wondered what kind of kinky broad she was in the sack," Kiba drawled. It earned him a fierce glare from the blonde woman he was enjoying the company of. Ino poked her knuckle sharply into Kiba's ribs and bit at his lip.

"Aw, dammit, Ino!" Kiba growled, "That fuckin' hurts!"

"_I'm _right here, asshole. Don't stay stuff like that," Ino told him before starting to pout. Kiba immediately tried to make it up to her, and thus any discussion about Anko was promptly dropped.

Naruto was glad Kiba didn't try to say more about it. Anko was always a woman who had rightfully scared the shit out of him ever since Naruto's genin days. He could still remember when she cut him with a kunai and then licked the blood off of his cheek. He'd still have the scar if he didn't have extraordinary healing abilities thanks to the fox demon inside of him. It was one reminder he was glad he didn't have.

Still…there was something about the woman sitting quietly and sipping on a mixed drink that spoke more about her true personality than what she'd done that day so many years ago.

One by one the members of Anko's table excused themselves. They waved goodnight and left in pairs. In the end, the only people left were Raidou and Anko. Naruto almost thought Raidou was going to make a move on her when the scarred man leaned over and whispered something in her ear, but he didn't. Raidou smiled sadly at his friend and wished her goodnight. On his way out a waitress that had just gotten off duty caught up with Raidou and the two of them left together.

"Dammit," Naruto heard Anko whisper under her breath. It was barely audible, but it was there.

Naruto felt like echoing it, especially since Kiba and Ino didn't even seem to remember he was there. It was almost getting pornographic at Naruto's table, so he decided to take his lonely pity party over to someone who might be able to relate to his plight.

Setting his sake down first, Naruto waved at Anko and said a polite, "Hello," before attempting to seat himself. She eyed him warily, but didn't ask him to leave, so Naruto plopped down on a chair across from her.

"How are you, Anko?" Naruto asked as he poured some more sake out of the tiny pitcher he'd brought with him.

"I'm fine," she murmured into her drink. "I was actually just finishing this, and then I was going to leave."

Naruto rubbed his hands together nervously, sighing before he said, "Oh, I was hoping you'd want to have a drink with me."

It was Anko's turn to sigh now. She definitely didn't seem enthused to share a drink with the blond jounin. She seemed on the edge of annoyed more than anything. "Naruto," she huffed, "What do you want?"

Even though Naruto was taken back a little by her words, he recognized the familiar attitude of a guarded person. Usually, people like this were hiding behind protective walls for a reason.

Giving her a smirk, Naruto pointed over at Kiba and Ino, who were now sharing a single chair as they grinded their bodies together and felt each other up. They also had a blushing waitress hovering over them, trying to usher them out of the bar.

"That," Naruto began, "Is what I've been hanging out with all night. Can you relate?"

Anko snorted, "Yeah, _that_, I can relate to."

Naruto seemed pleased she understood. Now a blond brow rose as Naruto presented Anko with a difficult question. He never did approach things with much tact, so why start now? Naruto would much rather just get to the point.

"Can I ask why you are alone, Anko?"

She appeared taken aback by Naruto's interest in her. She rolled her eyes, and Naruto wasn't even sure that Anko was going to answer him. There was a long silence, and Naruto was about to start a different conversation when she cleared her throat and replied, "Do you want the truth, Naruto?"

"I do," he replied. Naruto couldn't help himself as he smiled and snickered in the oddly endearing way of his. The truth from Anko promised to be entertaining.

"People make assumptions about me and what kind of person I am. They think that just because I was Orochimaru's student and I'm tougher than nails during missions that I'm not interested in real relationships. Men always assume I'm some slutty sadist with a penchant for bondage."

Anko's eyes bore holes into Naruto. He couldn't really say he'd thought any differently about her. He couldn't really say that he'd even thought much about her at all in the context of dating or fucking before tonight. In fact, he really hadn't had that on his mind when he sat down at her table, because he had just wanted to get away from the Ino and Kiba freak show.

"So?" she asked, finally breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Um, so?" Naruto echoed. He wasn't sure what exactly she was asking.

"So, if that's what you want, then leave."

She didn't look Naruto in the face anymore. Anko let her eyes drop to her drink. She watched it with great interest, stirring what little was left with her tiny straw.

"Naw, I just wanted to know if you'd have a drink with me," Naruto said with a smile. "Maybe share a story or two about Kakashi-sensei when he was younger or something."

She looked up. There was a glint in her eyes which said she was curious, but also very suspicious of him. "I didn't hang out too much with Kakashi when I was younger. He's always been a loner since he dropped out of the ANBU."

Naruto took another sip of sake. "So, were you two in the ANBU together? Were you teammates?"

Anko's eyes widened considerably. "Naruto, you know that information is classified."

He waggled his eyebrows and leaned forward onto the table, almost spilling the pitcher of sake. "But I'll find out in a few months when I start training to be Hokage. I'll just read the classified files if you don't tell me. I'm sure I could find out some juicy gossip from those."

Anko smacked her hand down on the table. "No way in hell, brat!" she growled.

"Oh yes, yes I will," Naruto teased her back. He was laughing now as Anko turned very red. "Now, how about those stories?"

Anko shook her head as one of her hands found purchase on her throbbing temple. "You are really irritating, you know that, Naruto?"

She paused for a moment, and then started in on a rather humorous story about how she used to be able to identify Kakashi in his ANBU uniform without even seeing his dog-mask. This was because he stuffed his Icha Icha down into his tight, spandex uniform during extended missions when they didn't carry packs. Naruto got a kick out of hearing that and wanted Anko to tell another.

As she shared several more stories, Naruto found himself starting to enjoy Anko's company quite a bit. A few more drinks and the two of them bid each other farewell for the evening. Naruto left the bar not accomplishing what he came to do, but feeling rather happy with the outcome of the night anyway.

* * *

The next night, Naruto got wrangled into drinking with a very different group of people than he ever had before. Anko had found him early in the morning in the mission office and invited him to join her in the bar again.

Genma and Raidou seemed to allow Naruto to join their odd little fold of older jounin without any questions. Shizune seemed very embarrassed that Naruto was there. A few of the others had worked with Naruto and found him pleasant enough, so they didn't take issue with the younger ninja drinking with them.

When the night began winding down, Naruto waved goodbye to all of them. Doing the gentlemanly thing, he walked Anko home, much to her disdain.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she grumbled to him over and over again as they walked across the village to where Anko lived.

When they got to the door of her apartment complex, Naruto smiled and wished her goodnight. He started to walk away when Anko shouted to him, "You aren't trying to woo me or anything, are you? Because don't."

"I won't if you don't want me to," Naruto called back. "Night, Anko."

The night that followed was exactly the same. It started with more drinking with Anko's friends, then Naruto walked her home, but this time when he got to her apartment, Naruto's hand reached out and squeezed hers gently. Anko pulled her arm away so quickly that it seemed like Naruto's sweet gesture had hurt her.

"Goodnight, you brat," she muttered as she slammed the door in his face.

Good thing Naruto was persistent. He was starting to take a real liking to this spunky woman. She was so different than he'd assumed she'd be. He knew that if she really didn't want him to be there, she'd tell him to leave her alone, not goodnight.

Naruto had a mission the following day, so he wasn't able to go out with Anko again. When he returned three days later, after completing the assignment, he bumped into her at the ramen stand.

"Are you going to join us tonight?" she asked. Naruto swore he could see the faintest of blushes on this hardassed woman's cheeks. He didn't say anything about it, because he knew she'd rip him a new one if he did.

"Wow," he murmured. "All of you are just a bunch of alcoholics."

She laughed, "You get to my age as a jounin and you decide to live life to the fullest, Naruto. I know I'm just glad to be alive."

Anko really did blush when Naruto replied, "I'm glad you're alive too, Anko. I'll be there with bells on."

Naruto didn't wear bells, but he arrived at the bar at the designated time. They had a lot of fun, drinking and laughing and telling stories. There was a drinking game or two, and Naruto couldn't help but get a little tipsy after attempting to keep up with Genma and Raidou for a short while.

Just like it had the previous times, as the night wound down, Naruto and Anko found themselves saying goodbye to the rest of the crowd. Tonight Anko didn't chastise Naruto for wanting to walk her home. This time she seemed much more open to it. When the two of them reached her complex, Naruto reached forward and tucked a bit of hair which had fallen in front of Anko's face back behind her ear.

"Hey, Anko?" Naruto whispered to her, "Did you really mean it today when you said that you try to live life to the fullest?"

Anko seemed very flustered by Naruto's question, especially since he was very much invading her personal space by touching her hair and smiling at her with that handsome grin of his. All that while less than an arm's length away. "Yeah," she forced out, "I suppose I did."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you, right?" Naruto asked as a corner of his mouth turned up in a half smirk.

Anko glared at him and narrowed her eyes into angry slits. "You little bastard," she muttered as Naruto leaned in toward her and waited for an answer. "I told you not to try this shit."

Naruto touched her hair softly again, and ran his fingers very gently from her scalp, downward as he combed them through the silky purple strands. He liked how she wore it down when she wasn't on duty. It made her look very pretty, and much softer. Naruto appreciated it because when she was off duty Anko became an approachable human being, or more accurately, a woman and person who he had accidentally started to fall for.

"Can I kiss you?" he repeated.

Anko leaned forward a bit, stopping so that her face was right next to Naruto's. Her lips were millimeters from touching his, and she very quietly murmured, "You little bastard…" again.

Naruto could feel the soft puff of air that accompanied each word. He moved just a little and their lips brushed. He sensed as Anko shivered. He watched as she closed her eyes. Most importantly, Naruto felt as she solidified the presence of her lips against his. It was such a gentle kiss, but so addictive. Naruto knew he wanted more. He wanted to touch her more and kiss her more. Most of all, he just wanted to _be_ with her more.

_"You little bastard," _her words echoed in his head. It was Anko's way of protecting herself. It was familiar, and Naruto wanted to show her that she didn't have to hide herself around him. The more he got to know her, the more Naruto found himself loving how she was brash and honest, just like him. He felt as if he'd found something familiar in Anko. Spending time with her was more comforting than he really cared to admit.

Anko broke the kiss. He might have thought it was a bad thing if she hadn't balled her fingers into the front of his jacket, bringing his body closer to hers. "Naruto," she began, "Do you want to come inside?"

She didn't look him in the face as she said this. In fact, Naruto couldn't believe how timid she was being. He couldn't find his voice, even though he desperately wanted to say yes.

"I…I haven't been with anyone in a long time," she whispered very quietly, as if it were a terrible secret. "I mean a _long_ time, Naruto."

That explained a lot. Naruto might have tried to be more gentlemanly by suggesting they wait until she was completely comfortable with the idea of them being intimate, but it had been quite some time for him as well. He needed this. He needed her.

"Yes, I would like that," Naruto replied as he reached down and cupped Anko's cheek as he kissed her again. This time as they kissed their bodies began to come together. Anko stopped being quite so shy, and kissed back hard, plunging her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto accepted it and returned the motion with an equal ferocity. He sighed into the kiss, as the desire between them was very nearly palpable.

Anko reached back and kicked open her apartment door with her foot. As soon as the two of them were inside it was a flurry of mouths, clothing, and appendages flying every which way. More than once, in their frantic rush to get undressed, Anko and Naruto found their arms and legs tangled together. It might have been clumsy, but neither person noticed. It just felt nice to have one another, to have someone who actually cared. Having some pleasurable human contact didn't hurt the situation either.

Naruto tugged Anko's mesh top up and over her head, and as soon as the last barrier was gone he leaned down and drew one of her bountiful breasts into his mouth. He swiped a tongue over Anko's hardening nipple and it caused her to vocalize her pleasure with a long, drawn out moan.

Anko's fingers gripped Naruto's spiky, blond locks, tugging them tightly as he bit and licked and nibbled her breast, first the right one, then the left. She squirmed in his arms and found herself eagerly pressing Naruto securely to her chest. His mouth was wet and hot against her skin. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to be with someone. Naruto was definitely a welcomed refresher.

Naruto and Anko kept inching backward toward where Anko indicated the bedroom was located. When the two of them reached the door, Naruto released her breast and skimmed his hands down Anko's sides until they rested on her buttocks. In one swift movement, Naruto hoisted Anko up and pressed her body against the doorway. His mouth reclaimed her breasts, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Anko was definitely enjoying the younger man's company. It had been awhile since she'd had a lover with this much enthusiasm, longer still since Anko had a lover who wasn't trying to pressure her into something extraordinarily kinky and too far out of her comfort zone. Anko, much to most people's surprise, was a rather tame woman in bed. She liked to please and be pleased, but she never appreciated the men who thought she would enjoy to tying them up and dominating them or the ones who liked to have a little fun with blood and kunai while in the sack.

Being cold, harsh, intimidating, and not even blinking at the sight of blood—_that_ was her job, _this_ was her life. She drew a very distinct line between herself as a kunoichi and herself as a woman. Unfortunately, most people never cared to notice.

Anko was propped up against Naruto in a way that let her feel him as she was sandwiched between his toned body and the door to her bedroom. She moaned softly and ground herself against him, pushing her back into the door in order to find the leverage to do so.

Naruto nearly growled as he felt her rubbing against his cock. Instead, he nipped at her breast lightly, and then strained his neck up to her mouth in order to kiss her. The only clothing left between them were Naruto's green boxers and Anko's pretty, black panties. Anko curled herself around Naruto's body and found the doorknob to the room.

When Anko turned it, they both almost tumbled to the floor, but Naruto found his footing and held her up securely. Kissing the entire way to the bed, Naruto slowly lowered her into it. Anko smirked and kept her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist as he hovered over her body. She pulled him down against her, grinding against him again in a way that made the blond man quiver.

"Anko…" Naruto warned. He didn't sound very threatening though. He liked how he was steadily losing himself in her. This was not what he expected when he sat down at her table less than a week ago to share a drink.

Taking both hands and bringing one to each of Anko's hips, Naruto grabbed her securely and dislodged her from him. He was very turned on, and already trying to hold back. When Anko finally relinquished her partner's body, she found herself lying provocatively beneath him, biting her thumbnail as he skimmed his fingers lightly over her body. She hadn't expected Naruto to be a gentle lover, but he was.

He wasn't even twenty yet, and the last time she'd had a man Naruto's age, Anko had found herself pressed into the bed with his cock inside of her within seconds of being undressed. Most younger men were far too inexperienced and way too eager. Naruto seemed to be neither. It was a surprise, seeing how he always jumped into everything headfirst when he was younger. Anko was sure the lesson of patience had been beaten into him so many times that it finally stuck.

Anko squirmed as Naruto licked a particularly tender portion of skin to the right of her belly button. He kissed and laved it with attention. She was impressed that he wasn't focusing all of his attention on just one or two areas like most men did. He was working her over completely, and it made her moan and cry out whenever Naruto found a new spot to zone in on.

Anko balled her hands in his hair again, because she was afraid if she didn't, then this beautiful young man would disappear like a dream. But this was Naruto Uzumaki! He used to be an overzealous brat who gave her enough migraines during his adolescence to make her never want to speak to him again. Yet, she had. She'd done more than that. Anko enjoyed his company, she loved the feel of his body, she wanted him to press her into the mattress and remind her that she was a woman for fucks sake.

"Naruto, please…" she whispered as she pushed his head lower. Anko could feel as he smirked into the skin of her belly. He kissed her there one more time and then backed down until he was kissing her pelvic bone and licking at the juncture between her leg and groin. Carefully, Naruto helped Anko out of her panties, leaving her completely naked beneath him.

Naruto raised his head up a little and looked Anko straight in the eyes as he ran a single finger gently atop the soft folds of her womanhood. He didn't break eye contact at all as his finger swept back across them, and this time dipped down and in-between. Anko hips bucked slightly as he grazed her clit. Her breath hitched as he circled her entrance before pushing his finger knuckle deep in her and rotating his hand slightly. She let out a long and breathy sigh as he pulled the folds of skin apart and lowered his mouth onto her, giving her clit a teasing lick before sucking it between his lips and swirling and flicking his tongue over it.

"Fuck, Naruto, oh fuck…" Anko cried out as she threw her head back. Her hands grabbed absently for the blankets beneath her. She couldn't keep her eyes open or her thoughts straight as Naruto began licking and sucking and dipping his tongue into places she'd very nearly forgotten existed.

She pushed herself against that marvelous mouth, wanting control over his movements. Naruto understood and flattened his tongue against her skin. He licked upward, and Anko shimmied back down. Then she gyrated her hips and moved so that his tongue rubbed in one long stroke from her pussy to her clit. Anko groaned in satisfaction and grabbed her breasts. She let Naruto take over again as she pinched and teased herself while he licked and sucked.

Naruto closed his eyes and flicked the tip of his tongue quickly over the small, hardened nub of flesh. He breathed in Anko's aroused scent and felt his boxers stretched to their absolute limit as his erection tented against the green fabric. With his tongue tracing small circles around Anko's clit, and one hand still working in and out of her, Naruto reached down with his other hand and palmed his aching erection. He groaned and realized that he wouldn't be able to do that much more. Any contact just seemed to put him on edge.

Naruto almost felt like a bumbling virgin again. His need to cum was almost overwhelming in the presence of such a beautiful woman. It didn't help that he got off on pleasuring women. The more Anko squirmed and moaned and arched her back, the more Naruto felt himself harden. His cock was almost painfully erect as her breathing became rushed and rapid. Naruto knew she was getting close.

Anko bucked her hips again as Naruto lapped in long, wet strokes against her. She cried out when he nipped her very gently and sucked softly on her until the sharp pain subsided. Anko tried to find the ability to breathe when the fingers inside of her started moving in frantic, short thrusting motions, but she couldn't. Her body was rigid, and as Naruto gave one last, firm lick, Anko felt herself loose herself in the pleasure Naruto was giving her. She rode that talented tongue and fingers as she moaned and shook and ground herself against him.

"Good girl," Naruto said as he kissed Anko's sensitive flesh. He rose to his knees and she watched as Naruto's fingers ghosted over his still clothed cock. He was definitely a tantalizing man, and as he pushed his boxers down to his thighs, Anko's body quivered at the knowledge of what was coming next.

Anko tried to sit up, but she still felt weak and woozy from her last orgasm. "Naruto," she said, placing her hand on his upper thigh, just inches from his hard manhood. "Let me touch you, taste you." She coupled it with a weary smirk, but he just shook his head.

"No, Anko, next time, I promise," Naruto told her as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Right now, I'd really like to be inside you." Into her ear, he whispered in a mischievous tone, "I want to feel your body working over my cock, can you do that, baby?"

Anko sighed and let her legs spread wide for her young jounin partner. She wasn't sure this was the position he wanted, but as Naruto lifted her hips and rubbed the tip of his cock between her folds, she knew it was exactly what he desired.

"So wet," he murmured as he pressed the flared head of his dick into her. Naruto absently hummed and rubbed his thumb over Anko's sensitive clit as he penetrated her pussy. His cock sunk deeper and deeper; each inch of it slipping slowly inside her body, making Anko wriggle and mewl beneath him.

When he was fully sheathed inside his partner, Naruto leaned down and kissed her softly as he started languidly moving himself in and out. She didn't know what was better, his lips, or his hips. Naruto knew the right speed and direction, his pace perfect as he thrust into her again and again. He had complete control, and knowing that made Anko ache with pleasure. He was such a fucking brat, why'd he have to be such a nice guy and a good lover?

The part that was driving her insane was how it wasn't just his cock—it was his hands and lips, the presence of his body against hers, the way he wasn't afraid to show emotion when he kissed and touched her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a lover who treated her like this. She felt the pleasure building up again, it was steadily growing, especially as Naruto picked up speed, his hips slapping rhythmically against her.

She didn't want to, but Anko could feel the sting of tears in the corners of her eyes. Damn him for getting to her. She moaned as he pushed all the way inside in a single, fluid stroke. It temporarily took her mind off of how emotionally overwhelming being with Naruto was. The pleasure took precedence, and with another similar thrust, Naruto had Anko careening against him. She squeezed him tightly as he held himself deep inside her.

Naruto ground his hips into her and then started feeding her short, hard strokes. They were quick and each thrust made Anko gasp. She started moaning Naruto's name, then she wasn't sure what she was saying, or screaming. Anko bit down on her lip. She could taste her own blood.

Naruto was panting hard, and in a deep, commanding voice, he ordered her, "Cum for me, Anko. Now."

She couldn't have denied him that if she tried. Anko could feel Naruto's hips jerk and his cock spasm deep inside her. He was undoubtedly filling her, and knowing that he was sent her falling from the edge of reason. For a moment it all slipped away, and Anko could feel nothing but the intense shock of pleasure as it ran its course throughout her body. From the tips of her curled toes to the sting of Naruto's sharp teeth on her shoulder, everything was raw and explosive.

Then, it faded, became less, and soon, Anko was aware of Naruto's heavy body lying atop hers. His cock was still deep inside her, and he was breathing erratically.

"Damn good fuck, kid," she complimented him.

Naruto just chuckled and tiredly kissed her lips. The shift in movement caused him to slip out of her and Anko could feel the remnants of their coupling dripping out of her body between her legs.

"Damn brat," Anko snickered as she raked her fingernails up Naruto's back. He was busy kissing her neck and collar bone. "You are gonna make up for making a mess of my bed."

"Yes ma'am," he replied back, laughing into her skin.

After awhile of kissing and touching, Anko and Naruto began their second round of lovemaking, and later that night, their third. She was surprised at how attentive he was toward her, and even when she tried to sleep, it was Naruto that kept her up chatting or kissing. Anko found it both irritating and wholly comforting to have him there beside her. Perhaps it was just the fact that she had gotten used to being alone that made her annoyed by his presence, because she also liked having him with her, holding her.

In the morning, with Naruto's hair mussed and him still smelling like sex and sweat, he started dressing.

"You know, you could shower here," Anko told him, still sprawled out naked under the sheets.

"Naw, I need some fresh clothes first. My apartment is just a few blocks away, I can get there without anyone noticing." He continued putting on his clothes, but Anko noticed the worried expression on Naruto's face. "Hey, Anko," he began, "Are we going to…"

Anko waited, but Naruto never finished his question. She had an idea what he was trying to get at, but it terrified her to verbalize it, so she just stayed silent and let Naruto finish it himself. "Um," he tried again, "Can I still drink with you guys?"

She sighed, "Yeah, Naruto, you can."

"And could I maybe take you out for dinner sometime? Or a movie?" he asked hopefully.

Anko suppressed the need to giggle. She did not giggle. "I hate movies, Naruto, but dinner sounds nice."

Naruto nodded and zipped up his jacket. "Good, because I'm definitely interested in seeing you more, if you'll let me."

Naruto was encroaching on some very dangerous and uncharted territory, but Anko couldn't help herself as words seemed to slip mindlessly out of her mouth. "I think I'd like to see you more too," she told him quickly.

It was out and she couldn't take it back. Anko didn't want to take her words back, but they did scare her. The fact she wanted to see Naruto again frightened her. She was thirty-one, and this damn nineteen year old _kid_ wanted to start dating her. That alone was absolutely terrifying, mostly, because Anko didn't know how to date. She hadn't ever been with someone where dating was a significant or relevant portion of their relationship. And now she wanted to try dating _Naruto_? Anko assumed that she must have been certifiably insane.

While Anko was lost in her own thoughts, Naruto made his way over to the bed. He ripped her out of her own worried head by kissing her good and hard. "I guess I'll see you tonight then?" Naruto asked when he finally relinquished her lips.

"Yeah," she murmured. Anko smiled at him, and in a flicker Naruto was gone.

Anko groaned as she realized that she was going to be nervous and giddy until she saw the dumbass again. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
